<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way by vityamins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681753">I’ll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vityamins/pseuds/vityamins'>vityamins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YOI Omegaverse week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, Crime, Fluff, Highwaymen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, NO ACTUAL RAPE OR NONCON, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, VictUuri, YOI Omegaverse Week, be gay do crime, no beta we die like men, someone just talks about it, viktuuri, violence but not really, yuuri's aunt and uncle are assholes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vityamins/pseuds/vityamins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri Katsuki has been dealt a bad hand in life. But acting bitter means accepting defeat. </p><p>The roads are dangerous at night; highwaymen are in their prime.</p><p>What can one steal from someone with nothing?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YOI Omegaverse week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>YOI Omegaverse Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all!<br/>This started life as a snippet. It is no longer a snippet. Title is from 'The Highwayman' by Alfred Noyes</p><p>Written for YOI Omegaverse week 2020: Day 1<br/>Prompt: Arranged marriage</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A lone carriage rattled slowly along a back country road; only moonlight and a single lantern to light its way. Yuuri Katsuki liked the night. He supposed it suited him, with his dark hair and eyes. Admirers might call them soulful. Yuuri knew they were just sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the carriage, his twice-turned dress contrasted sharply with the plush green interior. The omega’s uncle, the little runt of a beta squirming opposite, only ever spent money showing off. It was an ill-disguised bid to win over those who saw the man as inferior, which was just about the entire beau monde. The spending never seemed to stretch to Yuuri, though, since the beta was a notorious spendthrift in every other regard. The man would strut about town in an absurd amount of padding and silk, but shiver beneath piles of the stuff in his unheated mansion. He would show off his ridiculous peacock-plumed wife (who was squashed uncomfortably against Yuuri in the carriage) to anyone with a title, then neglect her to fuck a two-bit whore by the docks. And so, his soulful eyed little nephew was left with nought but the scraps given to him. He supposed it fit his uncle's interests; the man continually touted him as the orphan charity case he had so </span>
  <em>
    <span>graciously </span>
  </em>
  <span>taken in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri had never met such a snobbish, brownnosing little bastard in his entire life. Had his adoption in the wake of his parents’ untimely deaths not been a stipulation of his grandparents' will, he was sure that the old beta would have gotten rid of him as soon as the ton had stopped pretending they cared that the man had taken him in. He, much like his attire, was an accessory gone out of fashion. And so to his uncle, he was just another mouth to feed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beta (still squirming, Yuuri noted) felt every bit of his inferiority. And while he could primp and preen and boast and pretend; drench himself in alpha pheromone perfume and wear heels so high they looked like stilts, his favourite escape from his own inadequacy were the only people he held power over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t beat his wife, for then he could not show her off. But Yuuri cringed as his hand brushed against his left side. Perhaps it was just as well that Yuuri had no fashionable sheer gowns. He was sure the bruising would show through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri Katsuki might have liked the night, in all its quiet glory, because there was no showing off. No insufferable visits or meagre dinners at home or complaints of bills or beatings. Only light where one cared to look. And to see it, one had to be able to see past the end of their own nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His uncle hated the night. It was so very big and imposing, and he was so very small and meaningless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damned winter,” he grunted, “far too dark for this time of evening. Woods could be crawling with bastard footpads.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri was sure that 2am would be dark no matter the season, but knew better than to speak up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His aunt’s warbling voice had no such worry. “Perhaps we ought to have stayed at the last tavern-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With prices as they are? Don’t be stupid, Mary. Besides, They’d start asking questions unless I got this one a room of his own,” He gestures vaguely towards the omega, “and he isn’t worth the straw on a barn floor. You hear me, boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll look at me when I’m talking to you if you know what's good for you!” The miserable beta seized Yuuri by the chin with a tight grip. The omega obeyed him silently, choking down a whimper. Suddenly a branch snapped under a carriage wheel, the resulting snap shocking the skittish old man back to his seat. Yuuri turned his face back to the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His uncle’s fear was justified; it was unwise to travel at night. Highwaymen were in their prime, with a new tale of robbery in the paper every week. It was almost in style to have been accosted, but the old man hated nothing more than losing money and putting himself at risk, which trumped even his need for popularity. But just as his fear was justified, he was also entirely to blame. A broken wheel delayed their journey by a few hours, and most would have waited until the following day to continue, but the beta decided in his infinite knowledge that they could beat the sunset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They could not. And so agitation had plagued his uncle ever since night fell. But Yuuri was soothed by the sound of the carriage wheels rolling over uneven ground. Like rainfall, the gentle background noise was a comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was until it stopped. As if someone had purposely cleared the stretch of road of debris. It just sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the pair of horses whinnied and the carriage ground to a halt, almost throwing the trio from their seats. The driver swore, but the sound was lost over a single loud, clear demand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stand and deliver; your money or your life!” The click of a pistol was unmistakable, even from within the carriage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Jesus, Jesus!” Yuuri’s aunt wailed, “We will all be killed!” She looked to her husband for help, but the man looked to be in a worse state than her. Yuuri sat frozen in his seat, unable to move even if he had wanted to. The carriage shook; its occupants shaking even more so, before a single gunshot fired into the night. Yuuri’s aunt’s blubbering immediately stopped. “They have killed the coachman!” she whispered panickedly, “We are done for!” She clutched at her pearl necklace, wringing it about her chubby fingers so fiercely that Yuuri thought it would break. The witless woman reached out to grab at her husband instead, who had remained silent. He was white as a sheet, and Yuuri tucked his feet further under his dress lest the man vomit. The moment his wife touched him, he snapped back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off me, woman!” he hissed, pushing her back to her seat. The omega noticed the old man glance nervously at the storage under their seating, but before they could gather themselves the door flew open. Rather than a person, the barrel of a gun entered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you would be so kind as to step outside, please.” The voice was as smooth as melted butter and impeccably polite, but it was an order. The highwayman was tall, and even from beneath his long magenta coat he cut a handsome figure. Yuuri, who was closest to him, could see a flash of silver hair from underneath his embellished tricorne hat. A single blue rose was threaded through his buttonhole, and a wealth of white lace peeked from beneath his cuffs. Though the upper portion of his face was masked, the alpha (and Yuuri was sure he was an alpha, he caught the highwayman’s pheromones in his excited scent) was obviously beautiful, with a chiselled jaw and cupid’s bow. It was his eyes that stood out the most though. Sharp and blue, they stood out from his black mask just as the rose did against his jacket. Yuuri watched as they lingered over him for a second too long, a small smile crossing the alpha’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt them on him still as the trio were ushered out of the carriage. The coachman was not dead, thankfully only tied up and knocked out cold. Yuuri’s aunt was crying quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have nothing of value.” his uncle began. The omega was surprised that the coward’s voice only wavered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I disagree,” the highwayman said jovially, as if they were conversing over dinner, “you are hardly dressed like church mice, and a coach and pair fetches a handsome price in the current market,” he gestured nonchalantly at the horses with his pistol. Yuuri saw it glint gold in the moonlight. “Besides, there is more to life than money, no?” The question was directed at the old beta, who was now shaking where he stood, but the highwayman was watching Yuuri as he said it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Per-Perhaps we c-could negotiate?” his uncle croaked. The man had gotten a good look at the highwayman, and seemed unusually focused on his blue rose. The alpha did not entertain the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn over your valuables.” He said bluntly. Only his enigmatic smile remained of his previous jovial manner. Yuuri’s aunt obeyed hurriedly, removing her jewelry with such force that she nearly ripped her earlobe. His uncle followed suit, albeit much more reluctantly. A small pile of jewelry and money soon materialised, and the highwayman offered a satchel for it to be deposited in. From the look on his uncle’s face, anyone would have thought it was his child he were tossing into the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whining noise grew abruptly, and the japanese man turned to see his aunt sobbing while grasping at her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-my ring! It’s-It’s-It’s-” she was stuck on the word. “It w-won’t budge!” On the reddened ring finger of her left hand, her golden wedding band remained steadfast. Years of wear and indulgence ensured that it could not be removed. A skinny wife was horribly unfashionable, and her husband would not have borne it. She let out a small shriek as the alpha stepped towards her; eyes bulging as he lowered the gun and grasped her hand. She turned ashen grey, convinced he were about to cut the offending digit clean off. To her surprise, he raised it to his mouth and kissed it, the image of a perfect gentleman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will not do at all, madam. I wouldn’t dream of taking such a thing from you. Such a ring is precious, is it not? A symbol of love and commitment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the statement, Yuuri noticed his uncle glower at the leather satchel, where his own wedding band resided. He didn’t have time to imagine what the beta was thinking, however, as the alpha made his way over to him. Gun holstered, the silver-haired alpha came scandalously close. Yuuri found himself enveloped in the comforting scent of pine, ice, and roses. He took a slow, deep breath in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about you, sir?” the highwayman leaned in, as if for a kiss, “You have handed nothing over. What have you of value?” The man’s voice was so low it was nearly a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have nothing,” he replied, raising his face to the alphas’ proudly, refusing to submit despite the blush on his cheeks. He hoped it was not too noticeable under the dark of night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing other than the clothes on my back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. And it would not do for me to take them off you, would it?” It was again, not a question. The alpha’s smile had become a smirk. “Nevertheless, I must disagree. I see you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty</span>
  </em>
  <span> of value.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For another moment the pair looked at each other, before a gust of cool night air rattled the shadowy branches up above, breaking the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Yuuri turned back to his aunt and uncle, the latter was staring at the highwayman. That in itself would not have struck the omega as unusual, except that he appeared to be calculating something. The alpha turned back to the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am feeling generous tonight, so I shall cut you a horse. Do you have a favourite?” That cheerful lilt was back, as if this were a great game. The old man spluttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely you cannot expect us to leave the carriage?” Everyone was surprised by his sudden boldness. “The three of us shall not manage!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The highwayman might have raised his eyebrows; but they were concealed by the mask. “Surely you mean to say four.” He corrected, gesturing to the still unconscious coachman. “Staff are still human. I’ll tell you what...” He strode to the beta, reaching into his magenta jacket as he did so. Without warning, he slipped a sizeable dagger into his hand and under the man’s throat. Yuuri’s aunt screeched like a banshee. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t slit your throat where you stand. I play fair - if you can, I’ll let you leave with your carriage and whatever’s left of your pride.” his smile was long gone, replaced by a cold, blank expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beta was sweating bullets. A bead rolled onto the cool metal of the blade as he tried to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please! I- ARGH-” The blade scraped tighter against his skin. “I-I recognise… Your symbol. The r-rose.” close as they were, the flower was very nearly pushed up against the end of the snivelling man’s nose, “You’re the Silver Gentleman, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears that my reputation precedes me. How do I measure up in the flesh?” He pushed the knife a little harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old beta let out a yelp, “I only meant that - that they - the papers - suggest you are a lover of beautiful things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The highwayman withdrew the knife, only very slightly, in surprise. Encouraged, Yuuri’s uncle blustered on. “Beautiful things such as my nephew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group’s eyes flickered between Yuuri and the masked man. The alpha looked a mixture of disgusted and intrigued; it was obvious what was being implied. Yuuri felt quite faint. Not, it would seem, as faint as his aunt, who promptly collapsed in a neat pile of ruffles. Suddenly the night felt a little more quiet, as if Yuuri was just remembering where they were. The highwayman’s words sliced through the atmosphere like a knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would trade him? An omega under your protection?” His tone, while accusatory, held fascination. It emboldened the cowardly man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. For my wife and I’s safety and our carriage. You asked for our valuables; he is surely valuable enough for the Silver Gentleman. You may, as with our other things… </span>
  <em>
    <span>use </span>
  </em>
  <span>him as you see fit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha pulled away, sheathing his knife, much to the relief of Yuuri’s uncle. The omega, as he had been for much of the exchange, remained wide-eyed and frozen. But he did notice the highwayman mouth the word ‘thing’ with a sneer on his face. After a thought, the ‘Silver Gentleman’ faced Yuuri's uncle again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what if I wanted to marry him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man looked at him as if he’d grown another head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An interesting thing to ask of a thief.” the alpha muttered. “If he is as </span>
  <em>
    <span>valuable </span>
  </em>
  <span>as you say, why should I not want to marry him? I want it in writing. You are his legal guardian, are you not? Let your nephew help your wife back into the carriage, and we shall discuss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beta nodded at his nephew, who slowly untangled his hands from where they had been clinging to his skirts, and numbly began helping up his aunt, who was beginning to come round.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door creaked as he pushed it open. He found himself hyper aware of all of the carriages faults as he helped his aunt recline onto one of the green benches. The velvet appeared more worn than he remembered, the metal finishings tarnished. And yet it was what he had been traded for. He grabbed his small sewing bag and a box from the storage compartment and made to sit down and gather his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, a clammy hand seized his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri.” His aunt, in what little moonlight was let through the tiny windows, looked deranged. He coiffed hair was a mess, sticking out in all directions and embellished with dead leaves rather than feathers, and her eyes bugged out from her pale face. She did not look unlike a toad. “Yuuri, you are no better than a back alley whore if you spread your legs for that heathen. Your mother must be turning in her grave.” the omega tried to tug his arm free, to no avail. The crazed woman only gripped him tighter. She did not seem to care that he had no say in the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aunt, you forget that it was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>me-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me your excuses! I took you in, cared for you,” Yuuri tried not to roll his eyes, “and this is how you repay our kindness! Omegas are all alike. All they want is to be bred like animals. Well. I hope you get your wish.” The man felt his arm bruising and tried to flinch away from both her grip and her hissing. “I hope you end up beaten and broken and raped by the worst of the worst, you hear me? I hope you end up with an entire mismatched </span>
  <em>
    <span>litter</span>
  </em>
  <span> of offspring who, if asked about their fathers can only point at the gutter or the gallows.” Finally it seemed she was finished, dropping her nephew’s arm and collapsing against the velvet, exhausted. Yuuri held back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, trying to control his breathing. Unable to stay confined with the awful woman any longer, he stepped back outside into the cool, clear night air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woods surrounding the road for as far as he could see were pitch black, the lantern having long since gone out. A pleasant wind tickled the undergrowth and whipped loose pieces of hair about the man’s face. He let it take with it his resentment and pain, and instead glanced up at the bright moon. It was not full, as it might have been in a novel, and it looked very far off, but it was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caught the glimmer of silver hair and piercing blue eyes in the dark as the two other men returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The masked man had with him a folded piece of paper, which he held slightly open as not to smudge the ink upon the page. The document sealed his fate, effectively trading him like cattle. His despicable uncle cleared his throat, but his voice remained scratchy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri, you are to remain with the gentleman. He is as good as your husband.” The omega remained silent. His uncle’s eyes shifted uncomfortably before remembering the coachman tied and propped up under a tree. As he went to rouse him, the masked man gently placed a gloved hand in Yuuri’s waist, guiding him away. The dark haired man looked into those blue eyes for a moment, read something there, and called out a final message to his uncle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle.” he made sure the beta was paying attention, “You will remember this. You will remember how you traded away your own family, an omega with nobody else in the world, to a highwayman to save yourself. It will haunt you until the day you die. And, once you do, you shall have to explain your sins to St Peter, and pray that he sends you to hell before those you have wronged catch up to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t wait for a reaction, nor was he looking for one. He merely let himself be led beyond the trees, to where the highwayman’s horse was tied to a tree. The silver-haired alpha helped him mount, and then the pair rode off into the woods. It was peaceful, easy, to bury his face into the man’s coat and let the rush of wind wipe away his tears and pain. His arm flexed against the other man’s waist and he felt the bruise forming there, but only for a moment. And when they eventually stopped at what appeared to be a small cabin beside a pond, surrounded by trees and a bright canopy of stars, he felt free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here, solnyshko.” said the man gently. He helped Yuuri down from his horse, which he led to a small stable at the back of the cabin. Quickly returning, he offered his arm to the omega, who was starting to feel the chill in his thin gown. Seeing him shiver, the highwayman tugged the magenta cloak about the smaller man’s shoulders and showed him inside. A fire was quickly built and blankets gathered, bathing the cabin in a wealth of warmth and an orange glow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here, Viktor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri’s highwayman took off his mask and hat, leaving them by the door alongside their boots. For he truly was Yuuri’s - they even had documents to prove it now. The alpha, now clad only in his white shirt and breeches, fell into a plush armchair by the roaring fire, curled up against his omega, and all of a sudden Yuuri felt like crying again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so, so much, my Yuuri.” he traced his fingertip against the back of the Japanese man’s hand. Yuuri threw his arms around him in reply, finally content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Viktor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always, my darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a good, long while they simply held each other, basking in the glow of the fire and each other’s company. When they eventually pulled apart, Viktor gave Yuuri a dazzling grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I overdo it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man laughed, “Of course you did, and I love you all the more for it. You were the perfect dashing highwayman. It was a thrill to see you in action.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was I terrifying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, definitely.” He giggled and stroked the man’s silver fringe out of his eyes, “Never to me, though. I was worried that I did not look frightened enough, and that we would be found out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I thought you acted the part superbly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm. It’s a good job the both of them are betas, though; our scents would have given us away otherwise. It was difficult enough having to pretend to be strangers when all I wanted was for you to have your way with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktors eyes darkened at the admission. “You would tempt me in such a way before marriage,” he teased, “after we went through all that trouble to obtain permission?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri rearranged himself so that he sat astride the taller man’s lap, pressing his lips to the other man’s own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I certainly would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zvezda moya, you will be the death of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega smiled, before spotting their haul upon the wooden table in the kitchen area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did the two of you agree on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Viktor got up and brought the items over, “the document is basic consent to wed, since he is - or was - your legal guardian. I made sure to leave the name blank to hide my identity,” he neatly penned his name in the aforementioned gap, “so if he takes the issue to court, it will be his word against mine. If you were to be called as a witness and take my side, the case would likely be thrown out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d wager he hasn’t the money to sue,” Yuuri mused. “Moreover, why would he? He wanted rid of me in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor smiled. “Did you find a box?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yes, it was under one of the benches. I noticed him glancing that way a couple of times; but how did you know it was there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of the ton tend to bring their valuables with them to </span>
  <em>
    <span>prevent</span>
  </em>
  <span> them getting stolen, most hidden within carriages.” for a moment Yuuri was reminded that his beloved was a real highwayman, and a damned good one at that. “A man like that wouldn’t take any chances. Open it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller man did so, and frowned at the contents. Inside the box he had grabbed when he fetched his sewing bag was a neat stack of papers. He skimmed over the first few pages, and his eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are last will and testaments! Why on earth would he…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There. Right there on the page in black and white. The pieces of the puzzle slotted into place. For the thousandth time Yuuri cursed the law and how unfair it was on his secondary gender. Because these were the wills of his grandfather and father. Wills that were supposedly hidden and lost, respectively. He, Yuuri Katsuki, could inherit nothing. But a </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Any husband and non-omega heir he might have were entitled to a damned big sum. A sum that went to his uncle should he either never marry, or marry without his guardian’s permission, or if he did so but did not claim the money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor whistled as the other man wordlessly handed him the documents. “I had an inkling that it might be something of the sort. The only thing he couldn’t spend or show off…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could buy a house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, with this much we could buy </span>
  <em>
    <span>several </span>
  </em>
  <span>houses. And.. well…” he paused, as if wondering how to word something. “Much of the money I have accrued from my… line of work, as it were, I have invested. Nothing like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but enough to live comfortably with proper asset management. Combined…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like a country estate.” Yuuri mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything.” Viktor seemed to remember something then, and hurried to a nearby cupboard. When he returned, he looked every bit as shifty as an accomplished highwayman ought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri Katsuki,” he began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and knelt to the floor before the chair. “I have lived a life of sin. I have stolen and I have hurt and I have killed. All this you know, and yet you have decided to love me regardless. The most valuable thing I have ever taken is your heart, solnyshko, and I long to keep it for all eternity. Whether we be rich or poor, damned or blessed; I wish to be by your side. Will you do me the extreme honour of marrying me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri could not see the ring for his tears. All he could do was nod and say yes and throw himself into his beloved’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the morning, they would leave the hideout and travel to the city to sort out their affairs and arrange a marriage. But that night, they revelled in the simple luxury that was each other. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew! this ended up a lot longer than I initially intended. I don't think there's enough highwayman shenanigans in this fandom though at the moment, so I'm ok with it.</p><p>(Let yuuri have his bit of rough ok)</p><p>A couple of points:<br/>- Yuuri and Viktor fell in love a while ago. This is just their plan to get written permission because you needed that if a woman was under 21. I have used a lot of artistic license.<br/>- Yuuri sabotaged the wheel so that they'd end up in the woods at night!<br/>- I very nearly wrote a smut scene in, but decided it flowed better without</p><p>If you liked this, I have a ton more YOI regency omegaverse (will I ever write anything else smh) and am looking fowards to the rest of omegaverse week 2020!</p><p>Also I'm always free to hang out @vityamins on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>